Time of Dying
by pinkpower
Summary: She couldn’t find it in herself to love again. And that is why that is why Jay had to be locked out of her life. Cranny and mentions of Janny. Don't read if you haven't seen Ladies Night!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Once In A Longtime by Christopher Ward from the episode "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Spoilers from Ladies Night.**

Ashley had long left the dance and for some reason, Craig had stayed behind as if he were waiting around for something. The prom was near its end, but only a few people stayed there, dancing to slow songs. Despite the advice Kevin Smith had given him, Craig just couldn't find the energy or the inspiration to write a song. He just felt so tired and empty. He didn't know why. Craig could only guess it was because of Ashley, but he couldn't be sure of that. Since she had told him that she was actually going to England, Craig had been trying to convince himself that he wasn't relieved that she was going away. Maybe he just felt guilty.

Manny, who was wearing blue jeans and white t-shirt, had finally come out of the girls' washroom with Emma. "Thank you so much, Emma. I owe you big."

"Don't you always," Emma laughed. "I'm going to go home. Do you want a ride?"

Manny glanced over to Craig, standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking lonesome. "Actually, I think I'm going to stick around for awhile. I'll see you later, Em." Manny gave Emma a parting smile as she made her way over to Craig. She stopped walking for a moment, wondering whether or not she should actually talk to him. He had, after all, said that she was his biggest mistake. How was she supposed to forgive him for that? So, she stopped and turned away. It had always been a mistake to be on the same dance floor with Craig. Besides, it had all started with a dance floor. And as fate would have it that cursed song started playing.

_Love would leave here in the morning, a breathless night  
Summer moon is a diamond in the sky_

Manny cringed, feeling Craig's stare on her back. She glanced over her shoulder to find him right behind her. She yelped in surprised, turning around. Craig chuckled, receiving a glare from Manny. "What?"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Craig asked, jokingly.

_Feel the perfect feeling, feel yourself believing  
Summer moon, fly with the sky_

Manny laughed. "I heard about Ashley going to London. I guess you're going to miss her, huh?"

Craig didn't seem like he was affected by Manny's question, but he only nodded and said, "I'm sure she'll fall in love with somebody else; somebody else."

"I doubt that. Craig, there's nobody better than you." Manny smiled nervously. Every time she came near Craig, there was always something about him that made her think that he was the best thing in the world. She had been proven wrong countless times, but continued to think that way. Perhaps it was the girl inside her that hoped that he could still be the guy that she ended up with someday. Ashley was lucky to have him.

_As the midnight flies,  
the touch of a lover faded the summer nights_

Craig sighed. He wished that Manny wouldn't think the world of him. That had always been a fatal flaw on how she thought. In a way, he was flattered, but he still worried for Manny. "Don't say that."

_Once in a long time, Love is a sweet dream  
Gone with the night wind, won't you believe it?_

Manny nodded, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to stand here with Craig anymore. If she continued talking with him, any innocence she had left would only die within her. Craig tainted her, and Manny could feel it in her soul, but she didn't care a lot of the time. She thrived on the numb feeling Craig gave her whenever they simply breathed the same air. He broke her heart every day, but the more he did it, the more she needed it.

_Once in a long time, Love is the feeling  
Gone with the night wind, Gone with the night_

Craig needed her all the time. It was just her smile that could get him through the day. In spite of himself, he kept coming back to her. He found that loved her all the more every time he saw the hurt look in her large, brown eyes. It broke him everyday to see her in the halls of Degrassi, because he could never be allowed to admire her beauty or stare at her. No, because he was supposed to be in Ashley Kerwin; not the school slut.

_Love is only for a night dream, it feels so right  
Summer moon's for moments in your eyes_

But, if you ever bothered to get to know the really Manny, you would find out that she the same girl that she was two year ago. The only difference that this older version of Manny was more confused and more aware of the pain that life could bring to her. To Craig, Manny was not a slut. She was just as smart as Toby and as loud as Emma with her opinions. Whenever he looked into her eyes, he could see the real Manny behind the person whom she pretended to be.

_Passion is the season, Mystery; The reason,  
Summer dreams fly with you, now_

It was all Craig's fault that she was this way. He knew what Manny thought. When he broken things off with her, she knew the reason. So, she changed herself inside and out, to make herself seem older. She pretended to like all the attention from the guys, but Craig knew better than to believe that. The real Manny hated it more than anything and wanted to stop, but this new version of Manny wouldn't stop. And in the end, that innocent girl that Craig had once known was dead to the world, but not him. The girl was still there.

_As the moment flies,  
The voice of a lover faded the morning light_

"Manny, about what I said before…" he attempted to get out, but couldn't. He wasn't sure if he could explain how she felt about her.

Manny shook her head, gulping. "Just don't, Craig. You've said enough and it's all in the past, anyway. You're with Ashley now and you deserve her. I'm not in the mood to hear anything else from you."

_Once in a long time, Love is a sweet dream  
Gone with the night wind, won't you believe it?_

She was two seconds from turning around and walking out of his life, but as always, Craig could never let that happen. He loved her too much to ever let that happen. Craig took a gentle hold of her wrist and stopped her. "Manny, wait. Please? I'm stupid, okay? I say things that I don't really mean most of the time. I'm bipolar, you know. Things like that happen. I've done horrible things to you, and more than anything, I want to be forgiven. And before, I was just trying in some stupid way to apologize for everything I've ever put you through. Nothing I say will ever make our past go away, but I just want you to know that it wasn't all just lust, Manny. I did love you, but I just loved Ashley, too. I'm sorry."

_Once in a long time, Love is the feeling  
Gone with the night wind, Gone with the night_

She closed her eyes, trying to take everything in, but found it hard. "Stop apologizing, Craig. I don't want it and I don't need it from you, because I stopped caring about that all along time ago. The moment you got back together with Ashley was the moment that I got over you."

_If somehow he'd be coming around again  
Oh, would you wanna find a better way to him_

Naturally, Manny was lying straight through her teeth. She wasn't over him. She was the farthest thing from it. There was just too much history between them. Craig just nodded in reply. "Then, how about a dance for my sake, Manny?"

"What?" Manny blinked in surprised, not expecting for Craig to ask her of such a thing. Craig just took her by the hand and held her close, deciding to take the risk of Ashley later hearing about this. Thankfully, for him, more people were gone at this point. "Why?"

_Baby when you're heart is breaking,  
Hold up your head, dry your eyes to love once again_

"Because this is _our_ song, in case you don't remember." He answered, smiling.

_Once in a long time, Love is a sweet dream  
Gone with the night wind, won't you believe it?  
Once in a long time, Love is the feeling  
Gone with the night wind, Gone with the night, _

Craig put her through so much drama and continued to do so every time she laid eyes on him. It would always be that way. He knew very well how much he meant to her, but didn't care how much he broke 

her spirit, her trust, and the need to be loved and to love in return. The innocent girl was gone for good, and nobody would ever see her again. She was finally dead.

Manny shut her eyes, not wanting to see Jay walk out her life. Apart of her screamed to stop him, but another part told her not to follow her heart, because her heart always seemed to wrong her. She only cried, remembering Craig. She couldn't find it in herself to love again. And that is why that is why Jay had to be locked out of her life.

_Gone with the night_


End file.
